The Mortal Instruments: The Blood and The Rune
by PeterFrost-girl1
Summary: It has been many years since Jace and Clary fought Lilith and Jonathan and they now have a family. Their eldest is a daughter name Alexis. Alexis doesn't like how everybody flips out on her, so she is a bit of a rebel. But, her rebelliousness leads her to her fate when a mysterious boy saves her from death. Who is he and how will he change her life- forever?
1. Chapter 1: Fight or Flight?

The monster snarled and bared his fangs. The air had the scent of cold, rotten flesh. It growled deep in its throat, eyes flashing to the girl to its right. Kristen stood, seraph blade in hand, ready for battle. She quickly looked around to see if her parabatai was here for battle. Shadows, lights, but no Alexis. _Where is she_, Kristen thought nervously. The monster swiped its enormous claw in her direction, giving Kristen just enough of a second to jump clear out of the way. Large jaws snapped and snagged at her clothing, centimeters from where the bare skin of her upper arm was located. Kristen swore under her breath and swung the blade, aiming for the monsters head. SLASH! The monster wailed and flinched back. Blood oozed from its arm.

"Oh crap!" Kristen ran, but she was not fast enough to escape the large monster's attack. Kristen was slung against the brick wall of one of the buildings. She felt her teeth chatter, and her brain rattle in her skull. Breathing hard, she looked up to see the monster standing over her, ready to finish the job. Drool dripped from its mouth onto her arm. The smell of musk and death filled her nostrils, making bile rise in the back of her throat. Kristen closed her eyes waiting for her death. Then, she heard a cry of fury, a cry of a warrior. Her eyes opened to see Alexis jumping onto the back of the creature, whipping out her seraph blade.

"Malik," Alexis yelled and her blade began to glow a fluorescent purple. Bringing the blade down, she sliced one of the monster's ears off. The wail the monster gave sent shudders down Kristen's spine. Suddenly Alexis jumped down in front of her, guarding Kristen from the monsters next attack. The sound of blade cutting flesh loudly echoed in the alley. Alexis growled under her breath, a sound of frustration and determination. Hands clasped Kristen's shoulders. She looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Will! You're here!" Kristen felt relieved. She felt safe.

"Get her out of here, Will," Alexis yelled loudly before turning her attention back to the creature, attacking it with all of her strength. Will nodded before helping Kristen from the alley, just enough so he could protect her, and watch to see if Alexis needed any sort of back up. Alexis kicked the monster's jaws away from her. Before the creature could react, Alexis brought the blade up, into the monsters jaw. The sound was sickening, the smell even more so. Suddenly, the monster vanished in smoke, leaving Alexis standing alone. She was covered with sweat, dirt and blood. She finally turned and saw Will and Kristen watching. Alexis smiled triumphantly.

"Demons… such troublesome creatures," she said arrogantly. Kristen shook her head, in awe and in utter disappointment.

"Alexis! What the heck were you thinking!? Acting so irrationally! You could have been killed," Kristen yelled, frustrated. Will scowled and nodded swiftly, clearly agreeing to what she was saying. All Alexis did was roll her big blue eyes, hips shifting with attitude.

"Well, you know, I didn't die, now did I? So, just chill out. I saved your life and all you have to say is that I acted stupid? Really, Kristen, come on. Oh, and Will? You have no room to talk. You would have acted the same way." Will opened his mouth to disagree, but couldn't. Kristen shook her head and stood, walking over to Alexis, clearly angry with how overconfident she was acting.

"You don't get it. We are parabatai. You die, I feel pain. I get hurt, you feel that I am in danger. We are like blood sisters. All you do is act li-"

"I know, Kristen," Alexis said. She has heard this speech so many times, she had memorized it years ago. All she could do was let her have her say. That is how it always was.

"Kristen. Look at me," Will said calmly," You know that that is the way Alexis fights. There is no changing. If you hadn't understood that, you wouldn't have made her your parabatai. All you can do is learn to cope with it. Alexis, you do act recklessly. We are just worried about you and what might happen. Just try to at least think about what you are going to do before you act on it." William always seemed like the joker type, which he was, most of the time. But, when matters became serious, he always sobers up and says the right things. William Morgenstern is a good man, no matter that his father is the son of Lilith.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis turned her back to them and walked over to where the demon stood just moments before. Though it was gone, the rotten smell it left behind still lingered in the air. Ashes lay on the ground, having a lavender tint from the poison that ran in its veins. Alexis tensed. A little piece of the demon was still intact. Stomping on it, the blob disappeared into smoke. She hated demons. All they were were monsters that tormented the living, killing them, possessing them. It was a shadowhunter's job to rid the world of these beast.

Will came up behind her and pulled her arm to make Alexis look at him. "Alexis. It's gone. That demon is not coming ba-"

"How the hell do you know," Alexis spat, interrupting," That demon just went back to the darkest depths of hell to heal. It will be back, because that is what they do. They are like parasites. No matter how much you smoke them out, no matter how much you kill them, they always come back. That's not the only thing. Those demons come back prepared for the fight." Alexis felt her heart speed up, and her breathing shorten. The world became slanted. "Will…" She grabbed for Will's arm, just before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2:Family Treasures and Secrets

The sound of voices slowly brought Alexis back into consciousness. Her eyelids felt heavy, her body felt stiff. The voices sounded muffled, making them barely audible, but audible enough to hear what was going on around her.

"Is she waking up?" A female voice asked softly, her tone filled with concern. Kristen…

"Jem said that she would be fine. The poison didn't reach her heart by the time you gave her the iratze. Now, he did say when she did wake up, that there would be some disorientation. The demon's poison was a type that attacks cells of the body, especially brain cells. But, that only results, in Alexis' case, in headaches and fatigue," said another woman, this one more mature. _Gramma Tess…_

"I am just happy she survived. I couldn't live knowing she died." _Momma_…

"She better be happy that she did survive. Acting so recklessly. By the angel, what had she been thinking?" _Oh no… Daddy._

"Jace you know she acts just like you when you were her age."

"I know. That is not really a good thing to be acting like. I believed I needed to save the world and protect the ones I love. I acted recklessly, but at least I thought it through. I love her, but damn why does she have to be just like me."

Finally, Alexis gets her strength and sits up, slowly. She clamps her eyes shut as soon as she opens them, the bright light made the blood pump hard in her head, giving her a migraine. Groaning, Alexis forces herself to open them and look around the room. Sure enough, at the foot of her bed stood Kristen and Gramma Tess. On either side was her mother, Clary, and her father, Jace. Her eyes first collided with Jace's. Frowning she looked at her dad loathing the total fact that he was acting like a hypocrite.

"Dad, you have no freaking place to talk. You acted like that when you were young? You still act like that! I may have been unconscious," Alexis said glancing to the others and right back to her father, "but, I could hear every single word you said. Are you seriously that disappointed in me?" Alexis shook her head and got up, holding onto the bed post. Jace tried to help his daughter, but Alexis just slapped his hands away, clearly wanting to be independent right now. She took several small steps, making sure she could make the trip, then Alexis stood up straight and walked out.

Why did her dad always have to do that? Talk about her like she was the greatest disappointment the world could have. Alexis groaned under her breath and swore in Welsh. She laughed at that. Her Gramma Tess always told her that her Great-great-great-great Grandfather used to do the same thing. Ever since she was old enough to learn a new language, Alexis became intrigued with Welsh. Tess had told her several stories of her Grandfather and what he was like. From those stories and from what Tess tells her, Alexis was almost exactly like William Herondale. Alexis held something special, that Herondales in the family don't have anymore. She had the deep violet eyes that her Grandfather had many generations before her.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Alexis turned to see Tessa standing in the doorway. Alexis sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Tessa only smiled and walked over to her and sat beside her. Tessa rubbed Alexis' back reassuringly as Alexis turned to look at her. An unasked question hid behind her blue eyes, the eyes of her husband who died many years before.

"Go ahead. Ask me," Tessa said softly, hugging her granddaughter. Alexis shifted and looked at her, wondering how she figured out that she wanted to ask a question. Tessa smiled and kissed her forehead, "William used to look at me like that when he had to ask a question."

Alexis nodded and looked Tessa right in the eye. Alexis smiled, "Tell me more about Grampa Will. Do I really act like him?"

Tessa laughed and looked up at the ceiling, seeming to be recalling every memory of her last husband. _No matter how much she smiles, I can still see the sadness in her eyes,_ Alexis thought to her herself. Tessa's eyes grow glassy and red, tears threatening to fall. Alexis had to bite her lip to stop from crying. Gramma Tess was the sweetest woman. She should never have to cry. But, with the life she has lived, it is totally understandable why she would. When Tessa cried, it made Alexis want to cry. If she was really like her grandfather, maybe this was his way of being there for Tessa.

"Well, your grandfather... Will... For the longest time, Will believed he was under the curse of a demon that killed his sister. He swore to never love, or show love to anyone, but when he met me, he wanted to change that. Will's parabatai was Jem and at this time, Jem was still hooked on yin fen. I fell in love them both, equally, never one more than the other. When Jem became a Silent Brother, we believed he had died, so Will and I... Uh... Spent the night in each other's embrace. The next day, I turned into the angel Ithuriel and killed Mortmain, destroying the automatons. That almost brought me to my own death, but Will was by my side the whole time," Tessa said softly, looking down, rubbing her arm like she was remembering the pain the angel's fire had brought on her.

Alexis watched her face intently. She loved these stories, learning her family history. Will sounded like a good man, and Tessa had loved him so much. She still loved him, even though he was in the afterlife. Tears now streamed down her grandmother's face. Alexis hugged Tessa tight. For some reason, Alexis knew what Tessa was about to tell her.

"When Will and I had our first son, we named him James, after Jem. On our thirtieth anniversary, William gave me a charm bracelet," Tessa laughs sadly, rubbing the golden bracelet around her wrist, "I haven't ever taken off. The day Will died, everyone came in, told stories and sung songs he had taught them. I held him close to me the whole day, never leaving his side. When Jem came in, he played the violin for Will. The music was sad, showing the emotion that Jem couldn't show at the time. When he was done, Jem held his hand and Will slipped away from me. His hand grew heavy, the grip he held was lost. I couldn't stop crying. Months and years passed, I still woke up screaming for Will or I would wake up reaching over to the other side of the bed, expecting warmth, only to realize I was alone."

Alexis lost her breath. Tessa was now sobbing, gripping Alexis close as if she was holding on for dear life. Tears blurred Alexis' vision and they soon spilled down her cheeks. Tessa had lost so much, children, brother, and her husband in a matter of years. The only people that could feel as she felt would be either Jem or Magnus. Yet, Alexis felt as if one day she would come to know the pain of losing those you love.

"Everything is okay, Gramma. I may not know what that pain may feel like, but that doesn't mean I am not going to be here for you, as long as I live."

Tessa nods and rubs her cheeks, the tears stopping. She smiles softly, trying to reassure Alexis that she will be fine. Alexis looked at her grandmother as she wiped tears from her face. When both finally stopped crying, they kept their silence. It was Tessa who finally broke that torturing quietude.

"Alexis. You are so much like William that it is funny and intriguing to watch, "Tessa said, laughing quietly, "William was always mischievous. He ran into a battle without thinking twice about it, but he always found a way to make it beneficial for his comrades. Will loved everyone and was a very good man to me and his children. He was a wonderful grandfather. You would have loved him. Will fought to protect everything, just like you and your father." Tessa smiled and stood. She walked over to the fireplace and open a box that lay upon the mantel. "Will would have fell in love with you for a granddaughter. You're feisty, and free spirited. Independent, he would have loved that in you, and to prove you are my granddaughter even more, you have a love for books that many of the people you love don't know about." Alexis looked and saw Tessa holding something close to her. Tessa walked slowly over until she stood directly in front of Alexis.

"Gramma Tess? What are you doing," Alexis asked, wondering what it was her Gramma Tess was hiding from her. Biting her lip, she sat closer on the edge of the bed. Tessa pulled out an object wrapped in silk and a necklace around its middle. The necklace was a silver chain that had a silver ring, the pattern of birds embroidered into it. Alexis gasped and looked up to see her grandmother smiling brightly.

"Will," Tessa said softly, "had two belongings that he would want me to give to a descendant of ours and I believe I found which one these are going to." She unwrapped the necklace and placed it gracefully over Alexis' head and around her neck. "This was the Herondale family ring worn by William before he died." Tessa unwrapped the silk cloth that was around the object until it became visible. It was a dagger, runes carved into the hilt and embroidered onto the blade. Little, detailed patterns of birds were place onto the bottom of the hilt and onto the sides of the blade. This dagger was special, this dagger was legend.

"The Herondale Shadow Blade," Alexis gasped. This dagger was the treasure of the family, and who would have thought her own grandfather was the one who wielded it. _Gramma Tess is going to give me the Shadow Blade… I'm going to wield the legendary blade of the family,_ Alexis realized. Shaking her head, Alexis looked up into the eyes of her grandmother. Tessa was a strong woman. She lived through the pain of losing people that she loved. Tessa is a warlock, the first warlock of her kind. Half demon, and half unmarked shadowhunter. She is the only warlock in the world who is able to conceive children.

Alexis carefully took the bayonet from Gramma Tess' hands and held it close to her chest, like she was protecting the most important treasure of her life. Her fingers lightly skimmed over the designs and impressions, memorizing every curve, every line. Squaring her shoulders and sitting up straight, she looked at her grandmother with determination. "Gramma Tess, I promise to protect these objects and hold them dear to me forever. I swear it on the Herondale name."


	3. Chapter 3: Brave or Stupid

The night was crisp and dark. The only light visible in the dark was the lamp posts placed all throughout the street. A cold breeze blew in the night, making leaves rustle, and fall down to the ground to their fate of decomposition. Alexis was ready. She had the blade of her family in her possession and she could not wait to try out its power.

She inhaled the outside air. The smell of something rotting filled her nostrils and sank into her lungs, making her gag. _A demon_, Alexis thought herself, getting excited at the fact that she could finally use her bayonet. Running down the street, she looked down every alley, every park, every garden. There was no sign of a demon yet, but she could feel that it was close. A gurgling sound escaped a dark alley that made Alexis stop in her tracks. The sound sent a flash of warning through her body and mind. Something was wrong with this one. It sounded bigger, and faster. It sounded… evolved. Alexis backed away when the beast came into view. A gasp of shock escaped her mouth.

The sight of the monster's vile body was completely visible, Alexis gagged. The demon had auburn scales, covered with a sickening green colored slime that smelled of rotten carcasses and feces. The monster's eyes glew yellow, that flashed to look at Alexis, as if it knew what she was looking for. A fight, that is what she was looking for, but not like this, not with this monstrosity. The demon growled and looked like it was smiling evilly at her. Alexis pulled out the shadowblade, holding it ready for attack.

The demon lunged and snapped in Alexis' direction. She jumped and sliced the blade down, cutting into the beast's flesh, making blood emerge from its wound. The demon yelped, but recovered quickly, roaring with such a roar that it vibrated Alexis' heart inside her chest. Her stomach dropped, and ice cold blood ran through her veins. Something in the back of her mind told her she wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive, but she shoved that to the depths of her mind. Yelling, Alexis ran and went for the attack. The demon flinched back, making Alexis fall forward, leaving her body exposed to the monster's view.

Alexis was knocked backwards, her back hitting a dumpster. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath, begging for it to fill her lungs again. The thunderous sounds of the monster's footsteps echoed in her ears, the ground vibrated against her head with every step. Alexis finally could breathe again. Sitting up, she shivered, wounded and cold. Alexis shakily stood, holding the dagger tight in the palm of her hand. The demon growled and hissed , inches away from Alexis' face. She stabbed upward, only slicing the demons flesh, only pissing it off more. The blade was slung from her hand. The demon hit her hard with the back of its claw, sending her to the ground. Alexis lay on her back, helpless and cold. The demon stood above her and roared. For once in her life, all Alexis knew how to do in a moment like this was scream.


	4. Chapter 4: Territory

Though the night was cold, it as perfect for him. He wore no jacket, only a black tee shirt and faded blue skinny jeans. The wind tousled his shaggy raven black hair, making it look like he hadn't combed it earlier that day. His auburn brown colored eyes flashed from left to right, scanning the street. Nothing abnormal, which was good. He liked the calm, and peaceful life. Then he smelt it. The familiar smell of another demon. He growled under his breath. Muscles tensing, he tried to find where it was located. A sharp scream pierced his ears. It came from an alley right down the street. He didn't think twice about what he was about to walk into, he just ran.


	5. Chapter 5: Demons, Blood, and Stalkers

The demon's drool dripped on Alexis' face when it leaned down to finish the kill. The slimy substance made her want to reach up and wipe it off, but the monster had her pinned. Tears streamed down her face. Alexis was scared out of her mind. Grampa Will would be so disappointed in her. She never deserved to wield the blade of the great William demon snarled as its lips brushed her flesh. Then, something slung the demon from on top of her. She sat up quickly looking over to where the noise of a battle was taking place.

A boy, not much older than she, was in a face off with the demon. Alexis wanted to scream and tell him to get out of there so the boy wouldn't be killed, but she held back. That boy seemed… different. He looked the monster in the eye, challenging it. The demon gnashed its teeth at him, but the boy didn't budge. The behemoth charged, fast and fierce, but the boy was faster. He was on top of the beast's head quicker than the eye could follow. A loud, crunching noise filled the alley. Then the demon fell, dead. Breathing hard, Alexis' eyes drifted up to see the boy turning his attention to her.

Alexis gasped. The boy's eyes were red, glowing in the obscurity of the alley way. His muscles seemed tense under the cloth of his shirt, and he was breathing hard, catching his breath from the battle. Alexis felt herself blush. _Oh, he's hot_, she thought. He had long, but not too long dark, black hair. His skin was a perfect tan. His face was absolute perfection. High cheekbones, strong eyes, chiseled chin, and the most enticing, delicious lips a man could own. Her heart skipped two beats. Then he stepped forward, in her direction. Alexis held her breath.

"Hello," the boy said in a deep, calm voice. He looked better up close. His eyes regarded her closely, as if memorizing every detail. The boy chuckled and bent down to look at her, eye to eye. "You can breathe now," he said gently. Alexis did so, relieved that he was no danger to her life. He smiled and held out his hand. "Damon."

Alexis took it softly, shaking it gently. "Alexis," she said softly. He held her hand tighter as he stood. Damon pulled on it, helping Alexis to her feet. Alexis tripped and leaned against his chest. Gasping, she jumped back, before he could wrap his arms around her. Damon smiled and chuckled. Alexis felt self conscious. She wrapped her arms around herself. Damon stopped chuckling and looked at her seriously. He reached out and touched her shoulder softly.

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you, okay? I'm laughing because the way you're acting… it's sort of cliche," Damon said with amusement in his eyes.

Alexis looked up. "What? How is it cliche?"

Damon shrugged, "I have that effect on women, the same exact one you had when you saw me."

Alexis felt her mouth move into an o shape. So, she wasn't just imagining that he was the hottest guy she had ever seen. Alexis looked around her, to the ground, to the sky. Her eyes were on everything but him. Desperate to try and change the subject, and also out of pure curiosity, she asked the question that had been hanging in the back of her mind. "How did you do that?"

He looked at her curiously, "Do what?"

She looked over where he killed the demon and back to him. "How the hell did you kill that demon? I am a shadowhunter. I should have been able, but I couldn't. Yet you could and you have no runes. How?"

Damon eyed her intently and sighed. He set his jaw and looked her in the eye, like he was trying to pry into the deepest depths of her soul. "You have to promise not to freak out. You have to promise to let me explain."

Alexis was hesitant but she nodded. Damon tensed and said in a calm, soft voice, "I am a demon."

She backed up, trying to get away from where he was. His face looked pained, like he knew rejection was coming. Alexis stopped and thought about the situation. _Damon is a demon. I was almost killed by that beast and he came to my rescue. If he was like all of the other demons in the world, then why would he save my life? Why would he not try to kill me and actually help? Maybe, just maybe, he's different._

She walked closer to him. There was something about him. He was different, yes, but there was more to him than that. Damon was like a moth into a flame to her. He was hypnotizing. Alexis trusted him with her life, no matter the fact that they just met. No matter that he was a demon. She shook her head and looked up into his tawny eyes. He was magnificent. A buzzing sound snapped her back to the present. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Shit," Alexis said. She looked up to see Damon, then back at her phone. Pressing ignore, she shoved the phone back into her pocket. "Why did you save me? What makes me so special?"

Damon opened his mouth then closed it again, trying to find the right words to say. "I actually happened on saving you by chance. In truth… I am no stalker," he said suddenly. Alexis eyed him like he was an idiot.

"I never said you were," she said, wondering why he said something so random the way he did.

Damon sighed and put his hands on his hips,turning slightly to the right, making his shoulder blades tense and shift underneath his shirt. Alexis bit her lip and closed her eyes to stop from gaping. Damon through up his hands in frustration and just gave up. "I have watched you since I saw you take down a demon when you were fourteen. You were amazing and I felt like there was something about-"

"Wait. What!? I was fourteen," Alexis interrupted.

"-you that I couldn't explain. I just felt close to you. I felt like it was my responsibility to protect you from any danger. Do you remember that time when you were fifteen and a shax demon was behind you?" Alexis nodded. "Well, it disappeared, right? That is because I killed it before it could hurt you. I-"

"You killed that shax," Alexis asked, astonished, but once more interrupted. Damon lightly grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me talk," he said smiling. Alexis couldn't help but smiling back.

"No," she said before he could speak again. She began giggling. Alexis didn't know what it was about him, but she felt as if she had known him forever. Damon took one look at her and started laughing. After a minute, they both calmed down. Alexis remembered that her phone had rung earlier. She pulled it out and glanced at her missed call. It was Kristen. _Crap, everybody is going to kill me_, Alexis thought to herself. Frantic, she turned to leave.

"Bye Damon," Alexis said as she was about to run off. Then, she stopped and looked back at his beautiful face, his eyes watching her attentively. Biting her lip, Alexis felt her face warm and turn red, blushing. _Damn me and my blushing!_ "Damon," she said as she saw a flash of hope behind his eyes, "Are we going to see each other again?"

A perfect smile pulled on his lips. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head, smiling brighter, Damon looked back up at Alexis. "I should really hope so," he said amused. Alexis smiled radiantly and waved before she left to go home. Damon couldn't help but feel something. He was in love again, something he wasn't very fond of being. Damon shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, when he saw something on the ground that sparkled. It was Alexis' necklace with the Herondale ring. _Damn_, he thought to himself as he picked it up. Damon turned and ran after the girl he was so fond over. Little did he know, that he was being watched.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the Sexes

Bucon stood behind the corner of a building, not far from where Damon and Alexis just stood not too long before. He ground his rotten teeth together. Bucon hated Damon, ever since that other girl, Elizabeth. "What is it with this guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Damon always falls in love with the wrong girl, a shadowhunter!"

"He has only ever fallen in love with two girls! Elizabeth and now Alexis! Are you really going to use that against him? That is so cruel."

"We are demons, it is only natural."

"Damon isn't cruel."

"He is a traitor!"

"A traitor because he fell in love? Poppycock! Men will never understand love."

"Women will never understand loyalty, honor and politics!"  
"Is that really all you care about?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine, rat them out. It's wrong, what you are doing. You will come to see it soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Love Life

Alexis ran up to the steps of the institute, when the door opened and out stepped Kristen. She looked angry, her arms crossed over her chest. Alexis looked down at the ground and back up to Kristen. She couldn't think of anything to say, except for the stupidest, little word that would get Kristen fired up and ready to go. "Hi…"

Kristen tensed and scowled. "Don't you dare 'hi' me. I have been here, worried half to death. You could have gone missing. You could have been killed. What is going to make it through that thick fucking skull of yours so you will actually heed my words!"

Alexis flinched, looking up into Kristen's eyes shocked. Kristen never cussed and she just totally dropped the "F- Bomb". Alexis knew she finally crossed the line. Desperate to defend herself, Alexis walked up the steps until she was eye- level with Kristen. "I was out, okay. I got a new weapon and I wanted to try it out. I am fine. The demon is dead. Everything is cool."

Will stepped out and held Kristen. "Shh… baby. Alexis where the hell were you?"

Alexis gaped. Now, Will was mad at her, too? _Great, this is freakin lovely._ "I got a new weapon and I wanted to try it-"

"That is no excuse! I try to help you out and help Kristen out, but I have had enough! Kristen's parabatai rune started glowing. That signifies that you almost died! What the hell happened?"

Alexis opened her mouth to explain but as soon as she did so, someone called out for her in the darkness. All three of them turned to see a silhouette running towards them. Then the figure became clear, tan skin and muscles, black hair and tawny eyes. _Damon_… Alexis gasped and then turned to Kristen and Will. They were staring, and Will reached for his back pocket. _They know,_ Alexis thought wildly, _my God they know and are going to try and kill him_. Her heart began to pound and tears threatened to fall. Then she sobered. _No, they won't because I will stop them, even if it kills me_.

Alexis ran down the steps and pulled out the Herondale Shadowblade, guarding Damon from her cousin and her parabatai. They looked at each other, then Alexis, shocked that she was defending a demon. She heard Damon growl protectively under his breath from behind her. Turning, she looked into Damon's deep crimson eyes. Sheathing her blade, Alexis wrapped her arms around him. Damon tensed and gasped, in shock from her sudden gesture. She heard Kristen and Will gasp as well. They were all shocked, Alexis was shocked herself. She didn't know why she did that, but it just felt right with him.

Facing the two shadowhunters again, Alexis glared at them angrily. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Will took a step down onto another step. Damon growled ferociously, placing Alexis behind him. "Back away from us," Damon said, almost inhumanly. William was confused, but Kristen knew. She shook her head in disbelief and looked straight to Alexis. _Don't say it, Kristen. For once in your life, do something I wish you to do._

"Oh my God. Alexis, he is in love with you. A demon is in love with you," Kristen said in awe. Will turned and looked at his girlfriend, then he turned his attention back to the demon that held his cousin behind him. _That explains everything_, William thought to himself. Will slammed his weapon back into his pocket. Walking down, he stood face to face with Damon. Damon eyed him beastly. The two boys stood face to face for several minutes, glaring at each other.

"Will someone tell me what in the hell is going on," Will spat, breaking the silence of the cold night. Alexis looked at Will and nodded. Damon grabbed her arm protectively.

"Damon it's okay," Alexis said, patting his hand reassuringly. Damon was hesitant, but he let go. Alexis looked back up into her cousin's steady gaze. "I lied to the both of you when I was talking about what I had been doing. There was a demon, yes, but it was different. The biggest I have ever seen. It had me down and pinned. When it was about to bite me, he," Alexis said, putting her hand on Damon's arm, "tackled the demon from on top of me and killed it. He saved my life."

"Who is he," Kristen said.

Damon stepped forward and squared his shoulders in determination. "Damon."

"He's been protecting me for years, watching over me. Ever since I was fourteen, he has been there. Kristen, Will, I do not care what you say or what you will do, but I trust Damon with my life," Alexis said. Damon lightly caressed her waist. Her heartbeat accelerated, she felt like she was floating. Alexis never felt this way about anyone before, so why was he so different. Will clenched his jaw.

"I swear, once I tell-"

"Will. Wait," Kristen interrupted, holding William's arm softly. Will looked at her in shock. "Let's not tell anyone. We can keep this a secret to ourselves. I don't want Alexis to get in trouble by her family or the Clave, so I will help in anyway I can." Will just stared at her in utter disbelief. Alexis smiled and nodded at Kristen, who smiled back at her.

Will gave up, "Fine. I'll keep the secret. But I swear by the Angel, if you," Will pointed at Damon, "hurt her emotionally or physically, I will kill you." Will turned and moved inside, closing the door. Kristen sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to Alexis.

"Thank you," Alexis said, relieved.

Kristen smiled knowingly at her, as if she were hiding something, "You're welcome." She walked into the house after Will. Alexis turned and looked at Damon, whose eyes returned to their original tawny color.

"Damon, what made you follow me?"

"This," He said as he gave her the necklace.

"Oh crap! I dropped it. Thank you, Damon," Alexis said, blushing. Damon nodded. he started to leave but stopped before Alexis could go inside with the others.

"Alexis," Damon called as he ran back up the steps until he was standing right in front of her. Alexis looked up at him wondering what was wrong. All of a sudden, Damon's lips were on her own. Alexis tensed, gasping against his mouth from shock and pleasure. After a minute, her lips softened and parted slowly. Damon tasted better than he looked. He tasted of cinnamon and fruit. Standing on her tiptoes, Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her body, caressing her waist. Their lips moved as one, their tongues played with one another. centuries passed by, it seemed, before the two broke the kiss.

The two stood in each other's embrace for several minutes, catching their breath. Damon looked into Alexis' deep, blue eyes and smiled. Alexis felt a smile form on her lips, that were now swollen from kissing. Alexis let go first, stepping back and glancing at the door. "I better get inside before they think I ran off again."

Damon was smirking at her, "Yeah."

"Bye Damon. See you later?"

"Yeah."

Alexis smiled and closed the door. She leaned against it, biting her lip, smiling at the memory of his kiss. Damon still stood where she left him, also mesmerized. Smiling to themselves, they both walked away from the door, Alexis to bed, and Damon off into the dark, lonely night.


	8. Chapter 8:Tattles never win

"What!? What do you mean Damon has fallen in love with a shadowhunter… again," the woman screamed at Bucon. Bucon flinched and bowed his head lower than he had already, frightened that her Highness would hurt him for being harbinger of bad news. The woman stood, mumbling under her breath, and walked past Bucon and over to the window. The man that stood to the right of the throne, approached Bucon.

"Who is Damon in love with now, Bucon? You can tell us, so we can go on and rid the world of this disgrace," the man said softly.

"Lord Jonathan, I heard no last na-"

"That is perfectly okay. Mother Lilith and I will find out who exactly the girl is. Now, speak her name," Jonathan commanded.

Bucon shivered and cast his eyes down, submissively. "She had blonde hair and blue eyes…"

"I didn't ask for looks."

"I know, but I thought it would help. She said her name was Alexis."

Lilith reacted, turning swiftly. "Alexis!? She had blonde hair and blue eyes!?" Her eyes flicked over to where Jonathan stood, he also was tense. "That sounds an awful like you dear precious niece, Jonathan," she said, smiling evilly at her son. Jonathan only laughed. Lilith turned her attention to one of her guards, "You there! Prepare some of your soldiers. We are going to attack the Herondales and take them down. Hopefully, taking Damon along with them." The demon nodded and left, hurriedly. Jonathan and Lilith left to prepare themselves. Bucon stood, alone in the throne room.

"What have I done?"

"I told you, didn't I? Now, they will kill her."

"They are going to kill an innocent girl and it is all my fault."

"You can stop this."

"How?"

"Warn them that they are coming."

"Yes. Yes, that is what I will do. You know, I think I am finally understanding how love works."

"Really, how?"

"I love you, that is how."

"You are conceited. I am you, idiot."

"Oh, right."


	9. Chapter 9: Warning for a Traitor

2 Months Later…

_"Elizabeth! Liz! Where are you," Damon yelled. His feet hit the pavement, the sound echoing through the street. No one really paid any attention to him, except when he would accidently bump shoulders with someone. He didn't care about that, though. Elizabeth was in trouble. He could feel it. Damon should have known. He should have known he was no good for her. He was a demon. She was a shadowhunter, there is no way they could be together. Damon stopped. The air smelled metallic, it smelled salty. It smelled like blood, a lot of it. Horrified, Damon turned to look into the alley way to his right, only to see a crumpled body on the ground, drenched in red. He stepped closer and sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Damon pulled Elizabeth into his embrace. Anger, pain, and sorrow consumed his soul. Never again would he work for Lilith. He let out a monstrous scream…_

Damon sat up quickly on the sofa, screaming. He stopped himself, looking around, seeing he was alone, in his house. Damon walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Sweat covered his body. He had fallen in love with Elizabeth Fairchild back in the 1800's and the shock of losing her still haunted him even now. Damon had something to live for again, now. Alexis was a lot like Elizabeth, but a bit tougher than she was. Alexis could hold her own, and Damon liked that in her. He walked to the kitchen, and drank a swig of brandy he had in the cabinet. He'd kill anyone if they tried to harm Alexis. He wasn't ready to feel the same pain as before, and he never would be.

The sound of footsteps filled his ears. They were behind him. Setting down the bottle of brandy, Damon set himself up to strike at the intruder. Damon turned, swinging at the strangers jaw. A squeaky yelp was let out as the person dodged. No, this was no person, it was a demon. A very annoying demon. Damon sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Bucon, what in hell's name are you doing here?"

Bucon looked up and scratched his leathery, purple-grey skin, thinking about what to say. His green eyes looked into Damon's crimson ones. "D-Damon. I have come to warn you and that girl about a terrible danger that is coming your way," Bucon stammered.

Damon smiled and laughed, "Why would I believe you? You don't like me, so why help me?"

Bucon shook his big head. "I told you he wouldn't believe me."

"Don't give me that! It is the truth, it was worth a shot."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it wa-"

"Bucon! Shut it," Damon interrupted. Bucon flinched and cast his eyes downward.

"Sorry, but what I have told you is the truth. Lilith found out about you and the girl," Bucon said nervously. Damon turned and stared, shocked.

"What!? How in the hell did she fucking find out!? Damn…"

"She has gotten several, powerful demons together that do not like you. Lilith, Jonathan, and the rest are looking for you and the girl as we speak. You need to prepare yourself. It will be worse than last time," Bucon said. Damon's eyes widened. Visions of blood and a small, crumpled body upon the ground clouded his mind. He couldn't let this happen again. Grabbing his coat, he ran out the door, leaving Bucon alone.

"You did the right thing."

"I sure hope so."

"I hope he reaches her in time."

"Ditto."


	10. Chapter 10:Searching for Trouble

"Alexis! Alexis!"

Alexis was drawing when she heard her name being yelled from outside. Curiously, she set down her sketchbook and pencil and walked over to the window, throwing it open. She looked down and saw Damon standing at the bottom. "Damon? What are you doing here this late?"

"Alexis, remember how I told you about Elizabeth last month," Damon said in a rush. Alexis nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, it's happening again. Lilith found out about us and is on her way to kill you."

Alexis gaped and stood, motionless. _Where there is Lilith, there are demons. Oh crap. Demons are coming to kill me. And not just me. They are probably going to try and kill Damon, too._ "I will be right down with Will and Kristen." Alexis turned and threw on her shadowhunting gear. Running down the hall she knocked on both Kristen's and Will's doors. Both answered at the same time. Alexis looked at them and only said, "Gear up. We got trouble."

All three shadowhunters walked out the door and saw Damon standing on the steps, waiting for them. Alexis walked over and hugged him. His muscles were tense, they encircled her protectively. Will stepped up and spoke calmly. "Can someone tell us what is going on?" Alexis looked at Damon. He nodded and motioned for them to follow. As they did, he explained the predicament that they were in. Kristen paled, Will clenched his fists and jaw in anger. "We have got to stop these bastards, once and for all," Will said.

Damon nodded. They were walking in the park now, the late night breeze kicking around trash left behind from people earlier that day. A malicious bark of laughter echoed through the night. The group turned to see Lilith standing next to Jonathan. Behind them were twenty demons. Kristen gasped, Will grunted, Alexis tightened her grip on her weapon, and Damon bared his fangs. "We are the bastards? Ha! You make me laugh little Nephilim," Lilith said. Snapping her fingers, the demons advanced. The four stood, waiting, and ready to strike.


	11. Chapter 11: How Tessa Feels

The smell of ichor and blood, flooded Alexis' nostrils. These demons were stronger than most that she had fought before. They healed faster, their skin was tougher. She groaned in anger, slicing a demon's finger off, making it howl. Elbowing it in the face, knocking it to the ground, she stabbed the exposed flesh. The demon went up in smoke, disappearing into the murky midnight air. Alexis turned and saw her three comrades fighting their hardest. Damon sliced through many of the demons swiftly, some put up a fight, but lost in the end. They locked gazes and shared a smile, that suddenly disappeared on his face. Damon whispers something to Will, who turns and pales. Finally, Alexis turns to see for herself.

Lilith is making her way over to her. Shoving demons out of her way, her eyes only locked on Alexis. Something in her body told her to stand her ground, so she tried. But hands grabbed Alexis from behind, dragging her away. Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs. "Calm down, it's just me."

"Will?"

Damon appeared out of no where and looked at Will. "Get her out of here," he growled and turned his attention to Lilith. Alexis world tipped off balance.

"What? Damon you can't be serious! You can't fight her alone."

"Go. Now," He growled and ran off. Alexis screamed his name, she struggled under Will's tight hold. When Alexis could finally see what was going on, she caught glimpse of the face off between Damon and Lilith. Fangs were bared, weapons were thrown. Damon had the upper hand, because he was faster and more agile than Lilith. Alexis started smiling, then the unthinkable happened. A demon snuck up behind Damon and pinned his arms. Damon struggled, as Lilith stood, blood and teeth visible in the light.

"Damon," Alexis screamed. It was so loud, it made Will and Kristens blood curdle.

Alexis lost her breath, red flashed before her eyes. Everything in the world went still and dark. Across the park, Lilith stood, her hand through Damon's abdomen. His eyes were blank, blood dripped from Damon's lips to his chin. Lilith ripped her hand free, the sound of raw, tearing flesh flooded the night. Lilith shoved Damon back, so he would fall to the ground. "You will never come back to Hell. You want to love a Nephilim, then die like one." Lilith disappeared, along with the others. _My God, they never wanted me. They wanted to kill Damon all along,_ Alexis thought to herself. She finally broke free of Will's hold and ran over to where Damon lay.

"Damon! Damon! Oh my God," Alexis sobbed, as she knelt by him. She laid his head in her lap, stroking his hair. He groaned in pain. Alexis couldn't breathe. "Damon, come on. You're going to be hear me!You are going to make it through this and we are going to be together." The tears wouldn't stop. Her chest hurt, the symptoms of a broken heart. _This is how Tessa feels_. The idea only made Alexis cry more. A hand brushed her cheek. Alexis looked to see Damon caressing her face softly.

"Alex," Damon whispered weakly. Alexis didn't want to admit it, but he was slipping. Alexis held Damon's hand tightly in hers. He returned the grip, squeezing her fingers softly. Alexis bent down, and kissed him softly.

"Please, Damon, please. You have to make it; I can't live without you. I love you,"Alexis said, as Damon began wheezing, gasping for breath. More blood oozed through his lips, staining his skin and teeth. His grip tightened, with each shock of pain.

"I…love...you...too," Damon murmured. Then a long sigh escaped his mouth, as he went slack in Alexis' arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her body began trembling.

"Damon?" Damon didn't respond, "Damon?" His grip was lost on Alexis' fingers. "Damon! No, no, no. Damon. Damon, please!" The tears wouldn't stop. She held his body close. Hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Alexis we must leave, he's gone," Will said softly.

"No! I won't leave him!"

"Those demons will be back, are you really going to make his sacrifice worthless? Now come on," Will lifted her, prying her grip from Damon's lifeless body. As they walked away, Alexis kept her silence. _Because of me, Damon will never come back._


	12. Chapter 12:To be a Nephilim

_Rise Damon, son of the evil spirit Lilith._

A bright light surrounded him, as he began to awake from the darkness that consumed him earlier. Damon blinked several times, before opening his eyes completely. Damon gasped at the sight. There, standing before him, was the great Angel Raziel. Damon stood, quickly backing away.

_Do not be frightened Damon. I have come to give you a chance._

Damon grew confused, "A chance? A chance for what?"

_A chance to live again._

Damon gaped at the angel. All Damon could think about was Alexis. He wanted to be with Alexis again. He would give anything to do so. "Really? How?"

_It is a choice you must make. you can either choose to be a mundane or…_

"Or a what?"

_...a nephilim._

Damon's heart filled with hope, a smile played on his lips.

_What will it be, Damon?_

"Nephilim. I want to be a Nephilim."

_Kneel, Damon, son of Lilith._

Damon knelt on one knee and bowed his head in respect as the angel came over to him, the Mortal Cup in his hand. The Angel Raziel slit his palm and held it over the top, letting blood drip into the cup. He held it up to Damon's lips. _Drink. Damon drank the cup's contents. His heart lurched, making him gasp for breath. I now proclaim you as Damon Blackheart. Rise young Shadowhunter, and wake into your world._


	13. Chapter 13: Merry Christmas

Alexis leaned against the windowsill, lost in her own world. It's been two weeks since Damon died, but the pain still hurts like it just had happened a minute ago. Alexis would be fine, until she started thinking about him, then her heart would break again, pulling sadness from her soul and make it come out in the form of little tear drops. It was snowing outside, the cold New York air sunk in through tiny creases between the window and the wall. Alexis wasn't at the institute, because it was too painful to be around that area for the memories were too strong, so she was staying with Tessa and Jem.

There was a knock at the door. Alexis turned and got up, walking to the door. "Yes?"

It was Jem. "Time for dinner, sweetheart." Alexis smiled. Even though to the naked eye he wasn't much older than she was, he was actually a little older than Tessa. Jem always treated her like a little girl, explains the sweetheart.

"Okay. I'll be right down. Hey, Jem?" Jem looked at her. "I am going outside before dinner, okay? I need some fresh air." Jem nodded, leaving the room. Alexis' smile slipped away as she grabbed her coat and through it on, zipping it up. She put a hat and scarf on, before heading outside. The night was crisp and cool. Jack Frost nipped at her cheeks and nose, turning them red. The sound of bells from the Salvation Army Santas whispered in the wind. Tears swelled in her eyes. Merry Christmas, Damon, she thought to herself.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said a voice behind her. Alexis' eyes widened in shock. She had thought that, hadn't she? And that voice, that oh so familiar voice, sent a shiver through her body. Alexis turned and gasped. There stood in front of her was… Damon.

"What? How," she whispered. His eyes were no longer auburn. They were now hazel.

"The Angel Raziel came to me in the afterlife. He gave me a second chance at living, but this time it's different." He smiled, holding up his right hand. There, upon the back of his right hand… was a rune.

"Shadowhunter…. you are a Shadowhunter?" Damon nodded enthusiastically. Alexis screamed and laughed, jumping up and down. She ran over to Damon and flung her arms around his shoulders. Damon wrapped his arms around Alexis' small body. "Where have you been for two weeks?"

"You weren't at the institute, so I had to figure out where you ran off to," Damon said softly into her ear.

"I thought I would never see you again," Alexis whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, Alexis. Given the chance, I'd taken any road to get back to you. It just so happened that I had a choice, and I chose this. I chose you."

"I love you, too. Damon, if you are a Shadowhunter, then what is your new name?"

Damon smiled proudly. "Blackheart. Damon Blackheart."

They stood in each other's embrace for several minutes, the snow sticking to their hair, to their clothes. Alexis looked up into Damon's beautiful, blue-brown hazel eyes. "Kiss me," Alexis said breathlessly. Damon's lips crushed on hers, first hard, but then softening after a moment. Their lips moved together, tongues dancing. He tasted of peppermints and mocha, he tasted like winter. When the kiss broke, they smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas, Alexis."

Alexis ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. "Merry Christmas to you, Damon Blackheart."


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

Three years later, Alexis and Damon were married. William and Kristen had married the year before, and Kristen was about four months pregnant in the ceremony. Kristen gave birth to twins, Elias and Clarissa never stopped loving her grandchildren. Alexis and Damon, after being married for five years, gave birth to their first son, Chase Blackheart. But Chase was the first of four children that Alexis and Damon would have throughout the years. Everyone lived happy and healthy lives.

Godspeed.


End file.
